


Swept Away and Stolen

by 6_luna



Category: EXO (Band), SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_luna/pseuds/6_luna
Summary: Ae Ra was the royal family's best kept secret. Any instance of her leaving the palace was forbidden, and anyone who witnessed her true nature was executed on the spot. It was all for good reason, if Ae Ra was discovered to be the youngest princess, Han Nara would be shaken to its core by its first scandal in decades. As far back as Ae Ra's memory would let her recall, she remembered standing out. Ae Ra's shadowy satin hair settled around her sun-kissed face. Her skin was speckled with fine dust, and her prominent features led one's gaze to her deep brown eyes. Her visible traits alone were enough to ostracize Ae Ra from her sisters. Both Ah Reum and Ah Yeon were the spitting image of their parents, with fiery red locks and pale blemish-free skin. Obviously, Ae Ra was not.It would all be fine as long as Ae Ra stayed hidden away. For the sake of her people, she would remain out of sight, and stay out of everyone's minds. All would be well....In a whirlwind of events, Ae Ra had technically gotten what she had asked for. Although, residing in an alternate dimension with a dokkaebi and cheonlima wasn't exactly what she was expecting.
Kudos: 1





	1. One

> The emperor and empress were living in a moment of what seemed to be eternal bliss. Under their golden rule, the people prospered and the country of Han Nara grew abundant with incomprehensible wealth. Their three beautiful daughters were a recurring topic among individuals, within and across its borders. The admiration held for Ah Reum, Ah Yeon, and Ae Ra strengthened the citizens' allegiance; they were the pride of their nation.
> 
> The eldest, Ah Reum's elegance was known throughout the land. The middle child, Ah Yeon was the epitome of desirability. Auburn locks woven out of the finest silk framed their perfectly shaped faces. Their porcelain skin accentuated their alluring eyes, the shade of liquid ambrosia.
> 
> The youngest, Ae Ra had never even made an official public appearance. That didn't stop word of her allegedly exquisite features unmatched by even the deity of love and beauty herself, Soo Jung. Ae Ra's clandestine identity made way for countless theories. There were rumors behind why she was hidden and where her ethereal appearance originated from, and even more loyal subjects that believed them.
> 
> Ae Ra was supposedly either the reincarnation of the deity Soo Jung, or the scandalous love child of the goddess' earthly form and the mortal emperor. Baseless sentiment was enough to sway those who worshiped Soo Jung. The goddess was abandoned, and the citizens shifted their allegiance to the daughters of the crown. Making direct offerings and prayers towards the princesses rather than to the actual divinity.
> 
> It was inevitable that treasonous news such as this reached the heavens, and Soo Jung seethed at the thought of some insignificant ingan girls capturing the hearts of so many around her. Not only was Soo Jung offended, she was infuriated at the current state of affairs. She needed to act on her jealousy and blind animosity towards those she deemed inferior. And with feelings of spite and vengeance, Soo Jung devised a plan to punish these pathetic life forms unaware of their rigid place in the world.
> 
> How dare these mundane girls be held on the same pedestal as a deity?
> 
> The mere idea was preposterous to Soo Jung, and she turned to her most trusted son Se Hun to carry out her wishes.

{...}

"I cannot believe the audacity of these mortals! And after the lengths I go to secure their well-being? These unappreciative, substandard, vile _ingans_ turn their back on me? To the underworld with them! I should have just left that wretched tiger in that cursed cave, where he belonged." Soo Jung furiously spat out a string of expletives afterwards, clearly trying to capture Se Hun's attention. His eyes rolled in irritation.

The deity of deceit was often a victim of jealousy, and her tantrums were equally frequent. The amount of times she reminded Se Hun of the benevolent deal she had struck with Ung Nam, in return for his descendants' unwavering worship made Se Hun's ears bleed.

"Mother, it's just foolish _ingan_ infatuation. They cannot view you physically, they can only see what's presented right in front of them. And those girls, they are what's been provided. To put it kindly, mortals are an unintelligent race. You know this, you fashioned them in that image. They do not deserve your concern." Se Hun tried to calmly console his mother, but she did not appear to be letting down any time soon.

"I know, I know, but this is utterly ridiculous. They worship her, Se Hun! They travel great distances from faraway lands to steal a glimpse at her. They fabricate her appearance without evidence. They claim I cannot compete with her beauty! Is that not the most absurd statement you have ever heard?" The deity questioned, visibly shaking with rage.

"My shrines have been abandoned and my offerings have been scarce. My altars are desolate, and covered only in ash. My shamans and their attendants refuse to receive me and have replaced me with false idols. The people have forgotten me after all I have done for them," Soo Jung trailed off, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Se Hun's eyes widened. This time, it seemed more serious than the others. It was the defamation that had gotten to his mother. She was genuinely distraught. A shiver ran down his spine as he began to imagine what torture she was plotting for this mortal girl who had brought such distress to the goddess.

"Mother, if I could apologize on behalf of those _ingan_ buffoons I would. Is there anything I could do to ease your pain?" He asked, wiping another tear from her cheeks.

"That shameless little snake in sheep's clothing. I want to show her the consequences of disrespecting a great goddess of Cheon Haneul. I cannot just kill her off. I need her to suffer, to feel anguish with every part of her being." Soo Jung's grimace quickly transitioned into a menacing smirk as an ingenious idea crossed her mind.

Se Hun thought she was beginning to look more like herself.

"Who am I to stoop to their level?" She questioned, her sneer widening, "I, the merciful Soo Jung, queen of Cheon Haneul; goddess of love, beauty, and generosity, am a giving deity. I'll provide what the mortal Ae Ra desperately yearns for."

Se Hun almost choked. Soo Jung was so far gone, she was beginning to deceive herself. However, Se Hun was wise enough to know when to bite his tongue, and didn't dare utter a single word.

"She prays for a family. That can easily be acquired via marriage. A betrothal to a loving prince will suffice, I presume. I'll give her a prince. No, I'll give her a king! The most appalling, despicable, repulsive king ever known to _ingan_ and immortal alike." Soo Jung mocked, a leer never leaving her face

Se Hun, douse your staff with my enchanted sandalwood oils. Make her fall in love with Tae Hyung while I make arrangements with the serpent king. I'm sure he'll be delighted at the thought of destroying his future bride." Soo Jung cackled.

"It would be my pleasure to carry out your orders mother," Se Hun replied, uneasiness sinking into his stomach. Tae Hyung was one of the most sadistic monsters he had ever had the displeasure of encountering.

Even the heavenly king, Hwan In was hesitant to greet him in his draconic form.

"Mother, you must be careful. Tae Hyung is feared by even the most treacherous among the inhabitants of the underworld. He is incredibly dangerous and if circumstances were to go awry—"

"I will be just fine, sweet son. I'm presenting Tae Hyung with a gift. Monsters know of gratitude too, you know. There's nothing to be fearful of." Soo Jung cooed in a saccharine tone.

And with that, she was off. Soo Jung had a wedding to arrange, and Se Hun had no choice but to follow suit.

{...}

_The sound of water droplets hitting stone echoed throughout an unfamiliar space as the humid sulfurous air hit her lungs. It was a grueling chore to do what was most essential, to breathe._

_The amplified sound of blood circulating throughout Ae Ra's arteries contributed to a dull continuous throbbing against her temples. The prickling sensation of a salty liquid entering an open gash somewhere caused a sharp pain, but she didn't even have the energy to wince._

_Unknown voices mumbled muted whispers back and forth. Ae Ra desperately tried to decipher her captors' words but to no avail._

_The only certainty in this environment was her unmistakable feeling of dread before a cataclysmic event. Ae Ra's inability to do anything caused her to spiral, as her helplessness swallowed her whole into a pitch black pool of nothingness._

Ae Ra's eyes fluttered open and immediately, her torso shot straight upwards. Her heart was beating so rapidly, she thought it might burst out of her chest. Ae Ra knew she needed to focus on breathing steadily, or she would be quick to pass out.

This wasn't the first time she had this nightmare, Ae Ra reassured herself.

That's what this was. A nightmare.

She was safe here, within the palace walls. This could not and would not ever happen again. She hadn't trained all those years for nothing. No longer was she a vulnerable child incapable of protecting herself. Defense classes, sparring lessons, and combat training with the military academy had aided Ae Ra in overcoming past trauma. There was nothing an intense hand-to-hand combat session couldn't distract you from. Ae Ra shifted her gaze towards the timepiece sitting on her bed stand. 

It read 5 AM.

Ae Ra tried and failed to stifle a groan. She should've just passed out earlier when she had the chance. Wiping a thin film of cold sweat that had gathered on the sides of her forehead, Ae Ra stretched out her neck. "Ro Woon," she called out carefully; fully knowing that her personal guard would be outside her doors, beginning his morning shift.

She heard a sigh as Ro Woon managed to clumsily open her doors, making every sound imaginable. He somehow found his way to the light switch, and fumbled to turn it on. Ae Ra had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness. "Really?" she chuckled. "Top of your class, and your biggest weakness is my door?"

" _Yah_ , Nam Ae Ra. You're the one inviting me into your room at this ungodly hour. Trying to seduce me again? I would say you're my greatest weakness. You know I can't thwart your advances, your Highness," he countered, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Where do you get this stuff? Are you reading off of a script?" Ae Ra asked.

"I would just like to remind you that you've taken advantage of my luscious body before. And you-- you--," Ro Woon began to fake a sniffle, "stole my first kiss--"

" _Yah_ , Kim Ro Woon!" Ae Ra hissed before Ro Woon could continue spouting nonsense.

"That was an accident. It was in the middle of training, and I slipped and fell and it just happened to be there in that area that I landed. And... I'm sorry," Ae Ra babbled on, becoming flustered.

Ro Woon's lips lifted into a smile. It's not that he minded, it had been a while since he had developed feelings for the princess. Of course he knew nothing would ever come of it. Ae Ra would be married off for political gain like the rest of her sisters. Even still, he wondered what might have been if his status granted him the right. For now, all he could do was tease her like this from time to time.

"So why did you call me in?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Sparring. I need a sparring partner," she answered. Thankful for the subject change, Ae Ra rushed out of bed. Ro Woon scanned her up and down, and a quick mirroring of his actions was enough for Ae Ra to fully grasp the situation she had put herself in. 

Scantily clad in a nightgown with disheveled hair, a maiden invites an unassuming guard into her bedchamber, at an hour when most would be asleep. Ae Ra realized what this was beginning to look like.

"Are you sure that's the kind of partner you're looking for?" Ro Woon asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Alright, you proved your point," she mumbled. "I'll get dressed and meet you at the _dojang_." Expecting him to leave, Ae Ra started heading towards her walk-in wardrobe.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ro Woon walked after her, plopping himself down on the ottoman by the entrance of her closet.

"What do you mean?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Hmm... You usually count down the hours until your next outing. I must have really caught you off guard," Ro Woon replied, wiggling his brows.

"My gods. That's today, isn't it?" Ae Ra's voice rose in excitement. "Wait, but that isn't until another two hours from now," she continued, lost in the thought of visiting her kids. It had been over a month since she was able to see Sa Rang, Ha Ru, Ji Sung, and Jae Min. She missed them so much.

"Exactly. I don't want to engage in any strenuous exercise before I have to. Escorting you isn't exactly the easiest thing to do," he whined. "There are plenty of leisurely activities we can enjoy instead."

Ae Ra rolled her eyes, "And what do you suggest?"

As if on cue, a low grumble sounded from Ro Woon's stomach.

"Already? You're hungry already? You just got up," Ae Ra laughed in disbelief.

"But Ae Ra, that's precisely why I'm hungry. I just got up. Besides, you're the one that wanted a sparring partner as soon as you woke up. I would argue, that's even more strange," Ro Woon responded. "You know how much I love your rolled omelettes. I haven't had them in a while. Come on. We can do it together, I'll help." He pleaded, looking over at her expectantly.

Giving up on a potential match between the two, Ae Ra started looking for a robe she could wear over her slip. Ro Woon wasn't exactly useful when he was hungry. He would be distracted; his mind solely focused on food before she fed him. "You should know that it's a great honor to taste anything I make. I, a princess of the Han Nara nation personally preparing _gyeran mari_ for you? That's a luxury, unheard of." She flaunted.

"Of course! It's a glorious privilege I will never take advantage of. Let me assist you in any way I can, your Highness." Ro Woon's voice boomed with enthusiasm.

"Who knows? With you helping, it might actually take two hours," she joked. Making her way towards the doors, Ae Ra was startled to find Ro Woon suddenly taking a hold of her hand. A textured metal object slipped into her grasp.

"I thought you might like it," Ro Woon muttered. "For your name day." Fearing the repercussions, he couldn't look at her directly.

In Ae Ra's hand was a small dagger fashioned out of silver. Its sheath was embellished with intricate royal azalea engravings and beads of pink jade were encrusted along the handle. Having forgotten about her name day altogether, she was in for double the surprise. Momentarily rendered speechless, Ae Ra stared at the most magnificent _eunjangdo_ she had ever laid her eyes on.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she spoke after what seemed like an eternity to Ro Woon. He had been holding his breath for the entire duration of her silence. "I'm serious. This was so thoughtful of you." Ae Ra wrapped her arms around Ro Woon's waist, resting her head on his chest. She thought she could hear the sound of his heart beating irregularly fast, but before she could bring anything up he hastily pulled away from her.

"Well, it's just something I found along the way. Don't think too much about it," Ro Woon shrugged, trying to downplay the grin he was wearing from ear to ear. Delighted, Ae Ra's mind was fully engrossed with the thought of making Ro Woon the best rolled omelette in the history of cuisine. 

_All thoughts of Ae Ra's pernicious night terror that had been intense enough to wake her, were far behind her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This fanfic is a modified version of one of my previous works.  
> I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter.  
> Thanks.  
> -Luna🌙


	2. Two

It had been over a week since Se Hun had been watching Ae Ra, as per his mother's request. Comparable to how a predator stalks its prey, his surveillance was beyond thorough. Utilizing a simple invisibility _jumun_ , Se Hun manipulated mortal perception to gain clearance into the most heavily guarded structure within the kingdom.

If only _ingans_ knew their blockades, soldiers, and whatever primitive objects they titled weapons would be rendered useless. It was ludicrous that a single effortless spell had granted Se Hun unquestionable access to their country's prized princess. Withholding such information was a thankless act. If the deities could come to a consensus, they could easily harness _ingan_ trepidation as a means to enforce servility. Unfortunately, such a notion could never be agreed upon.

Now, thanks to the mortals' lack of fear towards heavenly punishment, an innocent life had to be offered up in their stead...

Se Hun initially descended upon Han Nara with the intent of scoping matters out, as he often did when taking on a project. He needed to witness the girl's treachery for himself. After all, royal blood frequently served as the foundation for claims of birthright and arrogance. And yet, even after scrutinizing every aspect of her life, he had nothing. He almost couldn't believe this was the same woman his mother described with such spite. The _ingan_ girl was nothing like Se Hun imagined her to be.

Every morning Ae Ra would awaken before dawn, shaken by her recurrent nightmares. Immediately afterwards, she would either head down to the training grounds on her own, or enlist the aid of a palace guard.

A palace guard that Se Hun found to be a little too chummy with the princess for his liking.

She would then train until exhaustion, resulting in her clothes being drenched with sweat. The guard would nag at her until she showered. And when she caved, it took every fiber of Se Hun's being not to sneak in and watch her do so.

However, Ae Ra's day truly did not begin until she was rigorously grilled by tutor after tutor in the arts of flower arrangement, calligraphy, painting, embroidery, poetry, and tea ceremony. Sandwiched in between her hectic schedule, there was little time allotted towards lunch. It didn't matter anyways, since Ae Ra rarely took more than a few bites of what was served. She did appear to feel guilty about not finishing up her food, and would eye the palace guard until he would notice. He would eventually step in to finish up whatever was left over when no one was looking.

Etiquette lessons and their emphasis on traditional ideals were next. These courses were so entirely boring that Se Hun had a hard time staying awake. The humdrum carried on into a curriculum concerned with guiding principles, loyalty to the crown, international relations, spiritual conviction, filial obedience, righteousness, and justice. At some point, he began drowning out the drone of her lecturer's voice with an auditory censoring _jumun_. Concentrating on Ae Ra's reactions, her facial expressions and minute movements was just enough to serve as a distraction from the dull political history of this particular mortal regime.

Despite the tedious regiment she was forced to follow, not once did Ae Ra sound a word of protest. From day break until sunset, she genuinely tried her best to absorb all the material presented to her. Only after her last instructor granted her permission, was she free to take any form of rest. With most of her waking hours taken up by these lessons, Se Hun couldn't wrap his head around how Ae Ra had the time to be a 'shameless little snake in sheep's clothing' nor how 'she was disrespecting a great goddess of Cheon Haneul'.

Currently, he was having a hard time coming to terms with this discovery, and tried his best to keep his resolve from swaying.

{...}

Ae Ra promptly made her way through the forest, along the outskirts of the palace. Her sisters reluctantly followed her, grumbling with discontent. If it wasn’t Ae Ra’s name day, the two girls would have shut down her suggestion to take a stroll through the woodlands in a heartbeat. Ah Reum and Ah Yeon were used to the comfort of wheeled vehicles gliding across smooth roads. Walking through dirt and grass wasn’t really their idea of an enjoyable way to get from one place to another.

Trailing behind the sisters, Ro Woon was trying to keep a watchful eye on Ae Ra. He had fallen behind due to Ah Reum’s pestering questions on a multitude of trivial topics. And it didn’t help that Ah Yeon kept trying to feel up his arms, talking about how much he had grown since she had last seen him. He couldn’t advance as quickly as he wanted to and was unable to keep up with Ae Ra’s pace.

Using their dawdling to her advantage, Ae Ra was able to enter a verdant enclosure formed by overarching branches on her own. Surrounded by shrubbery, she took a breath inward, relishing the scents of pine, cool earth, and wild plum blossoms. Obviously attempting to hide her identity, she was covered in a tan cloak and plain ivory dress. She carried a relatively large basket at her side, full to the brim with food for her children.

There was a sudden rustling between the bushes that startled Ae Ra. Diverting her attention to the rapid movement, she found a doe and fawn standing in front of her, unfazed. In one slow motion, Ae Ra managed to slide her hand into the basket to grab some breadcrumbs. The pair just stared at her, with no signs of wanting to leave. An uncommon occurrence for normally apprehensive animals, both approached her. It was almost as if suspicion had been erased from their instincts.

The fawn clumsily made its way towards Ae Ra’s hands as its mother observed. She thought it was particularly strange, since mothers were usually incredibly protective over their young. Ae Ra wasn’t sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, but it almost seemed as if the doe trusted her; paying no mind to the possibility of ill-intent.

The fawn nuzzled its snout against her hands, staring at it quizzically before taking some of the breadcrumbs into its mouth hungrily. The doe made its way over, and looked Ae Ra’s way expectantly, causing the girl to chortle as she grabbed more from the basket.

The doe copied her offspring’s actions, and shoveled Ae Ra’s offering into her mouth as well. After the doe had finished off the last of the breadcrumbs, Ae Ra saw the mother’s head jerk abruptly upwards.

“Hey little dear! Do you get it? Because you’re a deer!” Ah Yeon shouted. The shrill voice of her sister interrupted the space around Ae Ra, and in swift motions, both creatures headed towards the deeper part of the forest in panic. Unimpressed by their reaction, Ah Yeon stomped her feet in frustration. “It’s a pun. A joke? Stupid deer.”

Seconds later, Ae Ra was joined by Ah Reum and Ro Woon once again. Releasing a sigh of disappointment at the end of her brief moment of solitude, Ae Ra continued to trek through the woods until she made her way to a familiar dirt path leading towards the local town. As soon as they left the shelter of the greenery behind, all three sisters reflexively raised the hoods of their capes and pulled up their scarves to conceal as much as they could. Ah Yeon and Ah Reum’s identities were well known enough to cause mobs to form around them instantly. And Ae Ra couldn’t risk having her presence known to begin with.

From then on, it wasn’t long until the group reached the marketplace. Ae Ra didn’t have to look back to know her sisters were already gravitating towards the bustling shops boasting about their latest products. Cosmetics and costume captivated almost all of Ah Reum and Ah Yeon’s attention, while Ae Ra slipped away to search for what she found the most precious of all.

Sa Rang, Ha Ru, Ji Sung, and Jae Min kept Ae Ra sane. Despite her mind venturing off into darker depths than she wanted to admit, her children kept her focused and grounded in reality. These children would grow up to become citizens in her country, and it was her duty as a member of the royal family to watch over and aid in the lives of those she hoped to rule one day.

Ae Ra felt that her actions were self-serving at times, being with her kids brought meaning into her otherwise monotonous days. They provided so much solace in between Ae Ra’s habitual wallowing in self-pity and loneliness. Juxtaposed to the sense of purpose these kids instilled in her, she felt as if she offered nothing much in return.

“Unni, you came again? We’re going to get sick of you at this rate.” A grin immediately blossomed on Ae Ra’s face in response to Ha Ru’s voice. “You visit so often. Don’t just focus on us, you should get a job,” Ha Ru spoke in her usual chic demeanor. Even so, Ae Ra noticed the slight upwards turn of the little girl’s lips. She knew that despite what Ha Ru said, her teasing was equivocally matched by how glad she was to see Ae Ra.

“Would someone that was so sick of me, come up to me so quickly? How did you even recognize me with all this on?,” Ae Ra asked while swooping down to hold Ha Ru in an unyielding embrace.

“Disgusting!” Unable to suppress her glee this time around, Ha Ru let out a huge bout of laughter.

“Ha Ru unni, don’t be mean. Pretty unni won’t come back then,” Sa Rang whined, as she shot Ha Ru a look that leaned more on the side of adorable than frightening.

“Where’s this pretty unni you’re talking about, Sa Rang?” Ha Ru asked, looking straight at Ae Ra.

It was Ae Ra’s turn to laugh.

“Sa Rang, I’ll always come back. You all are family,” she beamed. “Now come give Eun Ha unni a hug.” Every time Ae Ra used her fake name she felt a pinch of guilt about disguising her true self. Nevertheless, it couldn’t be helped. It was the white lie that allowed her to keep coming back. If news spread that princess Ae Ra was wandering outside the castle walls, the people she associated with would be exposed to danger. Shuddering at the thought, Ae Ra reminded herself why she didn’t want to take that risk.

Ha Ru and Sa Rang leapt into Ae Ra’s arms, effectively dismantling any trace of negative thoughts she might have had. Sa Rang was as enthusiastic as ever, and Ha Ru faked her reluctance, but she loved them all the same.

“This ugly unni brought lots of goodies to share because you girls promised to be on your best behavior and listen to head lady Ji Eun. I trust you kept your end of the deal?” Ae Ra asked playfully.

“Yes! Yes!” Sa Rang giggled, jumping up and down energetically.

“Noona!” A prepubescent voice called out from a distance, as Ae Ra opened her arms to greet the boy in another tight hug. “Ji Sung. You’ve gotten even more handsome--” Ae Ra stopped shortly after noticing a stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. “What’s the matter?” She questioned, concerned at what could possibly be going on.

“Jae Min hyung is in trouble. The neighborhood bullies are beating him to a pulp after he stood up for Ha Ru. They took away the treats all of us had saved up for, so Jae Min hyung went after them. He’s outnumbered noona. And the bullies are all so big! What should we do?” Ji Sung frantically asked, unable to keep still.

Ha Ru’s eyes widened in shock. “I told that _babo_ not to do anything stupid. That everything was fine.” Now that Ae Ra looked carefully, there were small scrapes that had healed over on Ha Ru’s knees and arms. How had she not noticed them before? 

Sa Rang started to cry at Ha Ru’s harsh tone and began to ask in between hiccups. “Is Minnie oppa going to be okay? I don’t want oppa to go ouch.”

“Don’t worry little ones, I’ve got this. Ji Sung, can you show noona where Jae Min is?” Ae Ra questioned. Her blood boiled at the thought of anyone harming her kids.

“The bullies are too big noona! You’ll get hurt. It’s dangerous,” Ji Sung warned.

Sa Rang’s cries started to increase in volume and Ha Ru turned towards her sister to soothe the wailing child. Ae Ra mustered a faint smile, trying to reassure the boy and girls. “I’ll be alright kids. You trust me, right? Tell me where Jae Min is and I’ll bring him back, safe and sound.”

“You have to promise me you’ll come back safe too, noona! That both of you won’t get hurt.” Ji Sung stated, wiping the tears from his face.

“Don’t worry about me, Ji Sung. I’ll be fine. Besides, noona needs to teach those bullies a lesson and knock them down a peg or two,” Ae Ra said as valiantly as she could. “Now I’m going to head to where Jae Min is as fast as I can, but I need you three to go tell the police everything that happened okay?”

Ji Sung nodded and spilled the whereabouts of where Jae Min was being held. Ae Ra took off in a brisk sprint towards the area he described, but she was caught off guard by Ro Woon blocking her path. “Ae Ra, where do you think you’re going?” He asked, with his eyebrow raised.

“There’s something I need to take care of,” she responded, trying to make her way past him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ro Woon reached out to grab her by the arm, but Ae Ra grabbed his wrist instead. Trying her best to avoid any injuries, Ae Ra pulled him into an ensnarement before tackling him into the ground. It wasn’t the first time she had knocked the wind out of a man twice her size.

Leaning downwards, Ae Ra spoke close enough for Ro Woon to feel her breath on his neck. Flabbergasted, he managed to do absolutely nothing, as color began to rise in his cheeks. “I’m sorry Ro Woon, I really don’t have the time to explain right now. Look after my sisters, you know I can take care of myself. I’ll return safely, you have my word.” With that, Ae Ra was back on her feet, making her way towards an abandoned warehouse to the far right of the vegetable market. Ro Woon felt a tightness around his hands that were stuck behind his back. Ae Ra had tied knots around his wrists with the ribbon that she had previously used as a hair tie. 

He shook his head in disbelief.

“Besides, I have this.” Ae Ra shouted. Holding up the _eunjangdo_ Ro Woon had gifted her, she darted away from him. Ae Ra really had a way of making Ro Woon feel an entire range of emotions.

Ae Ra cursed her legs for being so slow, she didn’t want to spend another second imagining her baby boy suffering. Jae Min was such a good kid. He was one of the first people she had encountered outside the castle walls. He was also the first person that did not treat her any differently based on her outer appearance or familial rank. He had no idea who she truly was, and other than the occasional curious glance her way, never pressured Ae Ra to reveal any details.

Jae Min was the head of the household, and the oldest among the group of children that ran away from an orphanage that was infamous for its ill-treatment of inhabitants. The two of them had actually gotten into a quarrel at the start, because one of the girls he took under his wing had gotten lost, and Ae Ra had attempted to take her back to the orphanage they so narrowly escaped.

At the time, Ae Ra was unaware of the abhorrent conditions of their old residence and misunderstood Sa Rang as she cried out in broken sentences. She could only make out the words “orphanage” and “go”.

Later it was revealed to her that Sa Rang had voiced her strong disdain for the place in the repetition of the word “no”, before “go”, but Ae Ra had been so focused on getting the girl back to where she belonged, she had ignored Sa Rang’s pleas. Luckily, this was when Jae Min stepped in. Ae Ra remembered the first words he said to her, “Get your grubby little hands off my sister!” His eyes were burning with ferocity. 

It had taken a lengthy conversation to talk him out of his distrust for Ae Ra, but when Jae Min realized her intentions, he softened immensely.

Ae Ra believed that no matter how much she learned about exercising civic duties in her supplementary courses, it would not be the same as going out into her community herself. She was on her way to visit the local orphanage to help out in any way that she could when she ran into Sa Rang.

Jae Min disclosed how he and the others ended up living on the streets. The headmaster of the orphanage they had broken out from, pocketed all donations made towards the institution instead of utilizing the funds to properly feed and clothe the children. Gambling away his life, while bringing in strangers that were oftentimes violent with the kids residing there, Ae Ra was dumbstruck as to how he hadn’t been arrested yet. Jae Min explained that the regulators were ignoring the children’s testimonies and refusing to shut the place down thanks to the bribes the headmaster was offering them. Ae Ra had been completely unaware of these unorthodox practices, and was horrified that the orphanage still remained open under these conditions.

That day, Ae Ra told Jae Min that even the darkest of nights would end to usher in the brightest of mornings. She convinced him that they should never give up, no matter what unpleasantness life threw at them. What Jae Min did not know was that after their meeting, Ae Ra was unafraid to pull some strings. The administration of that orphanage was replaced with her people, Ae Ra personally screened them to make sure they were all trustworthy.

Jae Min and the gang could return to a place they could call home without fear of repercussions.

Of course, the children had no way of knowing that Ae Ra was behind any of this, but she was still overjoyed to learn that they didn’t have to resort to living on the streets anymore. Ever since then, Ae Ra had been discreetly visiting the children as often as she could. And whenever she was awarded her monthly outings, Ae Ra never failed to visit her kids.

“Hey girl! What are you doing in these parts? This road is closed. You can’t come here.” A man menacingly sauntered forward. Ae Ra snapped out of her flashback and realized she had reached her destination. At the end of the path in front of her was what appeared to be a deserted shack, complete with shattered glass and rusted metal.

“Where is Jae Min?” She grilled, sending him the most threatening glare she could muster.

“There ain’t no Jae Min here, girlie. Just go along your merry way. There’s nothing to see here.” He responded.

Ignoring the bullshit that was spewing out of this man's mouth, Ae Ra ran towards the shed where she heard the unsettling sounds of a brawl. Unfortunately, she was stopped right at the entrance. The man had grabbed the back of her cloak, and both her hood and scarf unraveled to reveal her face.

Ae Ra cursed under her breath.

“Oh so you’re a pretty one, eh? Maybe we could go somewhere, just you and I. How does that sound, baby?” Ae Ra turned back to meet his lecherous gaze. Struggling to break out of his grasp, she was taken aback when the boy had pulled her towards his chest, pulling her into a choke hold.

Karma really seemed to be out and about lately.

Ae Ra felt his lips brush against her left ear as he whispered, “The name’s Chang Kyun, and I can show you a good time.” Ae Ra grunted in annoyance, she was starting to get impatient and tried her best to contain her outrage.

“Well _Chan Kyun_ , I advise you to let go of me if you don’t want to lose a limb,” Ae Ra stated through clenched teeth.

Chang Kyun snickered in disbelief. “Me? Getting hurt? Oh baby, if anything it would be the other way around. But don’t worry sweet thing, I’ll make sure it hurts in a good way,” he growled.

Before he could say another word, Ae Ra stepped to the side and grabbed him by his left arm while elbowing him as hard as she could in the groin. Chang Kyun hunched over and let her go, letting out a guttural moan as she ran to open the door.

Ae Ra lifted the hood back over her head. The interior of the building revealed six other men taking turns to throw punches at what Ae Ra made out to be Jae Min’s unconscious silhouette tied down to a chair. His bloodied face made Ae Ra’s stomach wrench. 

The creaking at the entrance had drawn all of their attention at once. “Hey! Don’t you know that this is an intrusion of privacy? We got something going on here. Why don’t you see yourself out?” The one farthest to the left remarked. “Ju Heon, Min Hyuk, escort her out”

Ae Ra started to walk towards them before anything could be done. One of the two men ordered to extract her from the building shouted, “Hey! You heard Hyun Woo hyung. He said no trespassing allowed!”

Ae Ra approached the one to the far left. From what she could tell, he seemed to be the ringleader of this operation. It would be better to cut off the snake’s head, rather than indirectly dealing with his underlings. “You must be Hyun Woo,” she assumed. “How about you let my dongsaeng go before this turns into anything bigger? I’m sure you guys don’t want rumors to spread that you were defeated by some girl. And I assure you, those rumors will spread,” Ae Ra taunted.

Hyun Woo snorted. “You? Beating our asses?” He leaned in to get a proper look at Ae Ra’s face but she jerked her head back in time for her to remain hidden under the shadow of her cloak.

“Oh so you’re a shy girl. I get it. You don’t want to show oppa what you look like? Is it because you’re bad looking? Is it because all these handsome oppas over here are making you blush?” The men surrounding Hyun Woo busted out into laughter, Ae Ra even heard some whistles. She groaned at their behavior in disgust. Leave it to guys like Hyun Woo to make it all about them. 

“Oppa this, oppa that. If you guys are all older than me, and that much more mature, what the hell are you doing? Going around and stealing from literal kids. Does it make you feel like more of a man when you pick on those weaker than you? If you’re so sure that you can overpower me, why don’t we make a deal? You and me, one on one. If you can’t stand, I win.” Ae Ra declared.

“What’s in it for me?” Hyun Woo asked, intrigued.

“I’ll reveal my grotesque face. Aren’t you curious about what I’m hiding under this cloth? You’re right, I’m a freak. You’ll get to see the most repulsive face in the world.” Ae Ra shrugged.

“You know what? Deal. But let’s throw in the bonus of us getting to fuck up the ugliest face in the world too.” Hyun Woo replied with a smirk.

“Deal.” Ae Ra echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all know what's happening in the world right now, and I just wanted to share some links with you. Please petition for change (https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd) and/or donate (https://secure.actblue.com/donate/ms_blm_homepage_2019) if possible. Thank you.


End file.
